Regrets
by SonnyRose
Summary: When one stands at deaths door, one always seems to have regrets. Even the cold and seemingly unafraid ones, which faces death every day with not an emotion showing on their faces can have regrets as their time falls upon them. This of course isn't anything even the lord of the west escapes as he faces his destiny. But what is the regret that plagues his heart?
1. Regrets

_**Disclaimer: The Inuyasha gang belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...for now -w-**_

_**-**__**Regret**__**-**_

_**Sesshomarus POV**_

Time.

Its such a limited thing.

Some people think about it all the time, hurrying from place to place to get everything done.

There is a certain time limit for every being that walked on this planet, a fate that was bestowed on them from birth. Some were unknowing of this fate and ignored the fact that in just a couple of years they soon wouldnt exist anymore.

The almost only time they would start realize times value was when their body started to wither away, as their age caught up to them. Then they started to think of life, the value of living. One starts to feel regret, all the things you hadnt done or done wrong. The family you left behind.

Sometimes fate plays tricks on the beings, messes with the time that they were born to have. It takes it away with one of their ultimate ways, just as easy as when the being were created.

Humans felt it all the time. Diseases could erase those years their body were meant to have, a sickness that would take their youth from them and eventually their life.

How amusing.

He had never thought of time before himself. The word death had never bothered him as he lived from day to day and it was mostly him that took others life away.

And yet...here he was.

Chained in a dark tower, with only a small opening to let in some faint light to the circular room he was held in. The only thing that was inside with him, was a mirror. It was right before him, so everytime he looked up he could see himself withering away. He could see the effect of the magic chains that held him, that drained him of everything.

This position was something he would never had imagined, that he, the great taiyoukai of the west would end up like this. And it was all his fault. His ignorance and arrogance had put him here, his years that he would had lived being stolen from his young demoness he had just turned his back upon as she declared her love for him and he then had sent away, wasnt forgiving it seemed. She had wanted his power and it seemed as it she would stop at nothing to get it.

The once proud youkai glanced up into the mirror again, ending up staring into the reflection. He didnt see the being he was, or rather were anymore. He wasnt old, he was still a pup in many other rulers eyes and would had defied him if it wasnt for his great abilities.

And yet, now he looked like he'd lived thousends of years more than he had. His hair had lost its shine long ago and were more grey than silvery white, his body had become frail and looked at it could break if he moved to harshly.

Even his eyes seemed to had dulled, a mere remembrance of his heritage in his aged face. He closed his eyes, trying to remain strong, trying to forget that pathetic being in the mirror.

Trying to forget the reason he was here, the main reason he declined that demoness. The one that he would never be able to tell what he truly felt anymore, the one that he truly wanted.

The one he had grown to love, even though he had ignored it, seeing it as nonsense.

Even when he had taken her into his are after the evil hanyou was defeated. When the jewel of four souls were complete and the wish made, leaving the once dead priestess alive once again and the shikons protector alone and captured in a world she didnt belong in anymore.

Even then he ignored his true feelings, the ones that had been unconsciously made him take her had always smiled at him through her pain, always seemed to care for him even though he were his enemy for many years. Although he never had tried to harm her, not since she caught his attention in his fathers grave.

Since then, her loyalty and warm aura had sneaked his way into his mind, managing to make their way into something he had locked up many years ago.

His heart.

He should had seen this coming, as only her simple plead had made him revive a stranger demons father.

Her strength, her passion and warmth...he wanted it.

And now it was too late.

His time was up, the one he never even had thought of until now.

She would never be his and would probably die as his castle fell without him.

He smirked slightly.

Not without a fight though. She would protect his home and subjects until she died herself...she was that loyal.

He sighed lightly before he clenched his teeth in pain as another piece of his being was torn away from him, leaving him dazed and weaker than ever. He couldnt even move anymore. This last draining had taken the last power he had left and he knew that the next one would end his torment. So his eyes remained closed as he waited for what he know awaited him, his soul aching with regret.

Then he felt a light shake in the ground. Was he imagining it?

No...there was it again.

Someone was fighting, he could even hear it now, even with his worsened hearing. Then he felt a surge of power, strong and warm before it dissapated once again. His heart almost seemed to stop.

Could it be..? Was she really here?

He continued to listen, a faint hope awakened in his heart that he may see her one last time before the darkness claimed him.

Then, he heard a earsplitting scream and at first he feared it was hers.

But soon he felt her aura, warm and powerful as it spread over the building, searching. Then it hit the remains if his and immediately engulfed him, warming and soothing him.

There was something different about it, but he didnt know what. He didnt really care at that moment either as he took in her warmth, his aching body not seeming that bad anymore.

Then he heard her. Those light steps that ran towards his cell before stopping outside the door.

The door soon was busted open and he had to close his eyes at the sudden light that flooded in, an effect from being in the dark for so long.

Then the chains that held him, drained him dissipated in a flash of holy light and he felt hikself falling, only to get caught into a warm embrace. Soon he felt two hands cupping his face, tilting it upwards and he slowly opened his eyes.

There she was. Her grayblue eyes gazed down at him, full of pain and worry.

She was just as beautiful as before, but something was off. She practically glowed in the dark, a light green glow around her form as well as her eyes as he looked down upon him.

"Sesshomaru..."

She whispered low before a tear escaped her eyes, falling down on his deathly pale skin. Soon more tears followed as she caresses his cheek, sending her heat into his aged skin. She looked like an angel, an immortal with that power flowing around her and doing the impossible by making her even more stunning. Then she did something that he never could had imagined. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his form and placed her lips upon his.

His eyes widened slightly of shock before he relaxed into her touch, a small tear of relief escaping his eyes.

Then his body became numb as his life energy seeped out of his being and he was barely aware of the rest of his body. Although as the world started to fade around him, his soul didnt hurt anymore. He used his final strength to speak those words that was long over due, barely a whisper as it left his lips.

"I...love you.."

Then his eyes fell closed and his chest stopped moving, the tears that fell on his skin not even felt.

But it didnt matter to him anymore as he slipped into the eternal darkness.

Because now he had no regrets.

_Authors note: Tadaa! another SessKag X3 Thanks for reading ;P But if you don't like "unhappy" endings as me, I got a veeeery mushy second chappie if one wants more happiness. But I can say for sure that this chapter is much better than the second. Maybe i´ll try to improve the other later haha. Anyway, do as you wish and Please tell me your thoughts X3_


	2. Regrets- alternitive ending

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Still haven't figured out how to steal the inugang from Rumiko Takahashi...**

**Regrets**

**Kagomes POV**

Tears continued to fall down the young woman's cheeks as the Inu faded away in her arms. She had fought so hard to find him and now he was slipping away...yet she couldn't bring herself to end the kiss with the youkai she learnt to love...which as she now knew loved her in return.

Crystal drops stained the former proud lords pale skin as the miko started to loose hope and her newly healed heart seemed to slowly break apart once more . Then, a sudden pulse filled the room. Yet, she hardly noticed as she held the youkai tightly in her arms and her lips never left his. Forgotten, the power that hovered around her then moved, through its current host and into her desperate kiss and into the unmovable male in her arms. At first nothing changed, but then the soft feeling of lips pushing back against hers made the young woman gasp in surprise. Yet she didn't stop and she kissed him with a newfound hope and the green energy crackled around them, its power calling to the youkai, embracing him and filling his being.

It didn't take long until the answer to her kiss became stronger, more greedy. It was like a miracle...her wish seemed to be granted. She could feel the changes...she could feel him. His aura grew stronger and she could feel the warmth return to his skin as life once more flowed through him.

She could almost laugh, the relief washing over her as she realized he wasn't going to leave her, that in fact that the power that was stolen, his life energy had been returned to him through her.

Yet, all she could think of was that he was alive...that he was going to be okay.

And that his lips were heatedly pressed against hers.

At that moment, she had never been happier.

After a while the power ceased to flow, leaving the well known power humming inside the being it belonged. That was when the demon opened his eyes once more and softly broke the kiss, the daiyoukai looking slightly dazed up with burning eyes at the darkly blushing woman before him.

"How did you do it..?"

She could had laughed at the situation, that even through going through an near death experience his voice was as smooth as always, not showing any sign of what just happened or lack of speech. She looked over at the man in her lap which now looked more like himself, just with the exception of his thin limbs and showing bones. The return of his yuki had turned back the clock for him once more, even if he still was just a shadow of his former self. Her eyes softened as she smiled softly at him, tears of joy now being what stained her cheeks. He was still the youkai she loved...

"I...i don't truly know..."

The ravenhired girl placed her hand softly on his cheek, letting a soft caress fall over his still pale skin as she spoke softly.

"I just sent my arrow through that demoness, the one which stole your essence..."

Her eyes filled with anger and disgust of the thought of that woman, which dared to stoop so low to steal power for herself that way. a slight crackle of Miko energy sparked around them as she thought of that sick females laugh and that wild look in her dark eyes as she continued to stroke his skin, before her hand traveled up to his silky hair, seemingly forgetting who she actually were handling.

"She tried to use it"

She snorted low as her hand continued to run through the smooth locks, not even noticing the strangely content look on the youkais face.

"But she couldn't control it. I suppose it never accepted her...I suppose Its as arrogant and proud as yourself to be used by such a creature" She laughed halfheartedly, her eyes slightly distant as she continued her tale. " Then... when I purified her...it seemed to just leave her body and turned to me instead..."

She smiled slightly as her eyes came to meet two golden ones, which were intently watching her face. The miko felt her cheeks heat up once more.

"I was afraid it would kill me...I mean, its a taiyoukais yuki and im just a human."

She looked away from his golden gaze, yet she could still feel his amber eyes watching her face.

"Yet as you see, im not dead. It must have accepted me somehow as a temporary host. As I awakened from the shock I went to look for you and.."

She knew her skin had warmed even further as she could practically feel the amusement from the normally stoic demon. "You know the rest..."

"Is that so?"

Sesshomaru´s voce said smoothly as she felt a shift in her lap and he spun her head back towards him, seeing the demon make an effort to sit up to theevident protest of his unused limbs.

"No, dont move!"

She scolded him as her arms quickly wrapped around him, stopping him from moving as she held him tightly against her chest.

Her face was now probably dark red as she now realized she had embraced the demon lord, something that surprisingly embarrassed her even though she had kissed him merely a few minutes before.

She attempted to move back while she started with an stuttering apology, but her movements and words was effectively stopped as two weak arms wrapped around her and a nose buried into her neck.

"Dont..."

She was in a state of chock, unmoving as he started to nuzzle her neck, holding her as close his current strength allowed him as he breathed low

"Dont let go..."

She felt an pleasant warmth spread within her as she then gave in to his touch, once more tightening the hold around the man of her dreams with a warm smile spreading on her lips.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome..."

Her smile only widened as he said her name, so soft and lovingly as it left his lips. Oh, how she had yearned to hear that...especially from him.

"You said my name..."

She whispered but was soon cut short as a hand was placed on her neck and pulled her close, once again occupying her lips in a passionate kiss.

After they parted once again, she was the one that looked slightly dazed at the smiling demon before her, for once truly seeing the emotions that was once hidden in his amber orbs.

A bright smile came to her lips and she looked lovingly back towards the man that once had healed her broken heart to then capture it himself.

In truth, she had always admired him, his strength and his honarable way of acting. Well, after he took Rin into his care, before that all she knew of him was "Die halfbreed" and "Give me tetsusaiga!"...heh yeah that wasn't that honorable or handsome at all. Or wait...he had always been handsome so scratch that. Handsomely evil. Anyway and since he took her in while she was broken, as he took care of her in his own way she slowly started to see who he actually were, even if he still tried to hide it. Hopefully now, he wouldn't...at least not to her.

She once more leaned towards the dogdemon and placed her lips upon his, intertwining her fingers into his hair as his arms tightened a bit around her.

_'Now...i have no regrets'_

_R&R_


End file.
